emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2326 (19th February 1998)
Plot Paddy is late for work. He has been up all night with indigestion after the offal meal. Mandy has also been complaining about his snoring. Dee spent last night on the sofa. She is still really upset with the way that Eric has been treating her. He refuses to apologise to her though. Will arrives and asks Dee to meet him later. Emma pleads with her dad to let her keep her horse Delilah. He claims that they cannot afford the upkeep. Kim and Steve row as he rushes off to work. She wants him to help her organise the wedding catering. Betty and Kathy sympathise with Dee. Jack invites Sarah out for a meal. Tony tells them about Emma's horse which is currently squatting on their land. Mandy is teased as she wears a face mask. Sam talks about Watership Down and rabbits and Lisa starts singing 'Bright Eyes'. Mandy gets a phone call from a Mrs Taylor. She tells Zak and Lisa that she has been recommended to her by Mrs Parker. Zoe invites Chris out for a drink tonight. Tony tells him about the possible booking by the probation service. Chris refuses to consider it. Dee meets Will. Biff is working at the Woolpack. Roy has decided to ignore Kelly. Paddy is still feeling ill. Dee pours her heart out to Will. She knows that Eric owns her and feels trapped. she panics when Will tries to touch her. Dee takes Will back to school. She insists that she loves Eric and does not feel anything for Will. Lisa finds Sam reading a magazine. she is proud of him. He admits that Kathy has been giving him secret lessons. She immediately tells Zak. Zoe has checked over Emma's horse. She recommends a warm stable, but Tony says that they cannot afford that. Zak is upset about Sam bettering himself. he is worried that he will be hurt. Lisa tells him that he should have taught Sam years ago. Eric finally apologises to Dee for everything that he said yesterday. Will sees them kiss and make up. Mandy arrives at Mrs Taylor's grand house. Chris tells Zoe that he is going out with Kelly. She is shocked. Mrs Taylor tells Mandy that she works in lingerie. Jack and Sarah are eating at the wine bar. She feels embarrassed. Dee refuses to talk to Will. Sarah is not ready for a reconciliation with Jack. Trish Taylor explains to Mandy how she runs a lingerie business whereby she provides the goods for people to sell. She tells Mandy that she will become rich one day. Dee tells Will to stop pestering her. He walks out. Zoe still can't believe that Chris is involved with Kelly. He even tells her that Kelly is pregnant, but that she is having an abortion. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Patrick Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Dee Pollard - Claudia Malkovich *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Will Cairns - Paul Fox *Emma Cairns - Rebecca Loudonsack *Rebecca Cairns - Sarah Neville *Anthony Cairns - Edward Peel *Kim Tate - Claire King *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *Trish Taylor - Lottie Ward Notes *This is the first episode which featured scenes from the new purpose built village set at Harewood, Yorkshire. The filming of these scenes had taken place on the 13th January that year. Category:1998 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes